Villians Cease To Exist
Enter, Toneri! "Where'd you come from?!" Scizor shouted, as he was drilled to the chest by one of Toneri's direct kicks, forcing him off of Castitas. Walking over to Castitas' body, Toneri grabbed him by his shirt collar, holding him up. "Aw, you did your best Mr, uh??" Toneri launched Castitas body behind himself, where Aspara grabbed tight hold of him. "Don't let him interfere until he's at one hundred percent. I don't want any accidents getting in the way of this, got it?" Aspara nodded, as she laid Castitas' body flat on the ground. His body was covered in wounds, with battle scars all over his body. "Oh my! Whis, come at once!" She shouted to Whis who's been gathering the stoned Z-Fighters. "I'll heal him at once, Aspara." Coughing up blood from the overexertion of his body, Castitas tries to speak up. "H-he's much stronger than he looks. Be careful." With a slow breath, he could feel Whis's energy begin to heal him, which felt rejuvenating, as if he was being soaked in hot water. His breaths became less labored, but he was still far too wounded to fight, so he stays down until his healing was complete. With some of his more minor wounds healed up, he could at least speak back up while his more severe wounds began to heal. "You've got to destroy him completely. If you leave any trace behind, he'll just regenerated off of that. I made the mistake of leaving his arm behind and he regenerate back, not a scratch on him." Whis continued his healing process, and within a few moments, Castatis would get to about fifty percent. He then turned over to the stoned Z-Fighters, while saying out to Castatis, "I'll come back to you in a bit. For now sit back, and allow your saiyan process to take its course." Aspara placed her palms on the shoulder of Castatis emoting a bright light. "It's okay Mr! Toneri will take care of things from here!" It was clear none of them knew Castatis' name, but they had to carry on with their job. "Alright Namekian scrub! So you rely on regenerating in order to live on?" Toneri stepped closer towards Scizor, "I'll just have to just incinerate your entire bodywork to nothing." Planting his feet into the ground, veins began to stretch across his forehead. Balling his fist up very tightly, his fingers tips rolled into the protection of his gloves. His tail swayed in the air, and Toneri began to shout. "AAAAAAAA!" "You damn Saiyans, all climbing out of the woodwork like pesky cockroaches. Well then, no more games, time to finish this up!" Charging up the energy in his hands, Scizor fires off another barrage of ki blasts, these ones the same ones he used against Castitas. "''I'll get him while he's open for attack. Then when he's done for, I'll take care of the others, starting with that weakened Saiyan." Scizor thinks to himself has he continues to fire off his barrage of ki blasts towards Toneri. Analyzing his situation, Toneri had to act quick. He had no choice, but to react as best he could. Side stepping from the overall range of the ki blast, Toneri's body evade the assault, but his arm had not. From his wrist, up to his shoulder, were pierced by these thin ki blast. Moving as if he were unfazed, Toneri rushed towards Scizor with a small ki blast in the palm of his hand, launching it at the Namkeian. "Take this!" Ducking under the ki blast, Scizor grabs Toneri from behind, using his momentum against him to throw him to the ground, stepping on Toneri's injured arm. Charging up a ki blast, Scizor glares below at Toneri. "You all should have just stayed back and let me do my work. But you had to make this hard, had to complicate things. If you had let me do what I was supposed to, this would have all been painless. But regardless, I'll finish my mission all the same. Now die!" Scizor screams, firing off the charged ki blast towards Toneri. Falling to the ground, Toneri was laid out on his back. As Scizor stepped onto the damaged arm oh Toneri, he cried out in agony. After talking for a while, Toneri began to regain his composure, and his clinched his free hand. As Scizor gathered ki for a basic attack, Toneri placed two of his fingers on his forehead. "I think it was like this!" He stared, instantly teleporting from underneath the pinned position Scizor had him in, appearing behind him delivering a powerful kick to the abdomen. Grunting from his earlier pains, Toneri grabbed hold his arm, and slowly he had control of it again. "I'm an elite warrior. I won't be taken down by such a wear attack." With his teeth clenched, a grunt escapes from Scizor's throat as he takes the kick full on, coughing up blood. "That damn technique again. I'll have to make sure I rip off your arms so you can't do that again!" With a yell, he charges towards Toneri, his foot hitting the ground hard enough on that first push that it breaks the ground below him. His speed was even higher than it was before as he made a full on charge towards Toneri, a punch aimed directly for his jaw. Placing his fingers on his head yet again, Toneri had vanished forcing Scizor to continue along his path. Countering the Namekian's assault, Toneri punched him in the back of the head and let off a barrage of ki blast with his right hand, that hand that hadn't been injured. These ki blast had their own abilities, and bring hit by one would temporarily paralyze Scizor. Without a doubt his lunch landed, but had his ki blast made contact? Taking the blow to the back of the head disorientates Scizor slightly, but all of a sudden, he notices the pain disappear, but at the same time, he was unable to move. "Dammit, what's going on? Why can't I move?!" Gritting his teeth, Scizor tries to break free from the paralysis, to no avail. "Damn you Saiyans, why won't you all just die?!" Scizor screams, his anger welling up. Watching as his opponent's body became numb to the point he couldn't move, the young Saiyan warrior smirked. He knew exactly how long the paralysis would last and he readied his attack. Placing his two hands near each other, a large uncontrollable light filled the palms of his hands. It looked as if he had been preparing a . Pulling his arms back, Whis began to speak, but then the light had gotten bigger pushing Toneri's palms apart. Fighting back the strong energy, Toneri was able to compress it. "Gathered, refined, shaped, compressed, and released. A fine technique capable of finishing off any opponent." Whis states, as he allows Toneri to finish. "Rei...hi...kari!" He shouted letting the beam of energy travel towards Scizor. "No, no no no NOOO!" Taking the full blast of the Reihikari, Scizor attempts to push it back with his hands, but it was too powerful. Scizor's body is vaporized by the beam of energy, a cloud of dust enveloping the area of impact, blocking the surrounding area from view. Scizor, The Immortal?! Super Scizor Astounded by the fact that he'd made direct contact with his attack, Toneri powered down just a little reserving as much energy as he could. Attempting to look through the cloud of smoke, Toneri was nearly sure he'd completely defeated the Namekian. Turning to Castitas, Toneri smiled and joked out to him. "I did what you couldn't do at an ascended state!" Toneri boasted, moving towards Aspara. A growl begins to appear from out of the dust, one of pure rage, as if whatever was behind it came back to life. "I've just about had it with you miserable insects. You should have just kept away from me and let me do what I was supposed to. But no. Now you've gone and made your last mistake." As the dust begins to clear, it was apparent Scizor not only survived the attack unscathed, but has transformed, his body taking on a more muscular, far more menacing form. "NOW YOU ALL DIE!" Turning only to see Scizor emerge from the smokescreen made of dust, Toneri's mouth completely dropped. Standing in awe as he watched the Namekian stand back to his feet as if he weren't touched at all, and furthermore, he had taken on a new form. "You just won't stay sleep! Get it? Sleep? As in, deathbed." "I shall kill you slowly for that poor attempt at humor, Saiyan." Within a blink of an eye, Scizor appears behind Toneri, a swift kick against his spine following suit. As Toneri flies through the air, Scizor moves in front of him and grabs him by the throat, slamming him into the ground. "I am going to enjoy picking you apart." Lifting him up off the ground, Scizor begins tightly clenching onto Toneri's throat to try and strangle him. After being smashed up against the ground, Toneri spits out a stream of blood. Gawking at the pain, of being trashed to the ground, he attempted to scurry away from Scizor, who had different plans. Grabbing our Saiyan warrior by the throat, he was held up high being strangled. Moving around, without being able to escape, Toneri found it was impossible. Utilizing his free fist, he formulated ki into it, creating an enhanced punching, delivering it into the face of Scizor and most certainly he'd let go. Dropping Toneri onto the ground, Scizor grabbed onto his face, shrugging off the ki blast and growls. "Alright, now it's my turn." Delivering a swift kick against Toneri's jaw, Scizor takes advantage of the window of time where Toneri was stunned by the kick and delivers a massive uppercut against his midsection. Grabbing Toneri once again, Scizor throws him against a mountain, the very impact causing it to crack. Following suit, he delivers a flying knee against Toneri's midsection, destroying the mountain behind him against the impact. Flying upwards, Scizor fires a barrage of large ki blasts against the rubble before finishing up with a massive ball of ki thrown towards the rubble, causing a massive explosion. The explosion covered a large scale. The scale was much larger than what was intended, and in a sense, Scizor felt that even he had over done it. Dust and dirt kicked up, covering the area where Toneri stuck pinned against what was left of the mountain, and as the dust slowly began to clear he became visible to both Aspara and Castitas. His face, a bloody mess, his body covered in battle scars. It was the first time Aspara had ever seen Toneri in such a condition. Her face filled with tears of rage, she knew it wasn't wide to make a move on someone of his abilities. But in reality, she wanted to help Toneri as much as she could. With each tear that fell, her power level gradually increased. She shouted out to the top of her lungs, "TONERI!" A plea this loud wouldn't skip the large ears of the Namekian foe, and quickly he turned his attention to the shouting Aspara. "You pest just never seem to cease from existence! Frieza half did his job, but I'll finish it for him." Launching a ki blast at Aspara, Scizor put forth little effort. "No, don't!" Rushing towards Aspara, Castitas flew towards her as fast as he could, but he was too late to save her, the ki blast going through her. With a look of shock in his eyes, his shock turns to anger, and with his cap breaking, he transforms into a Super Saiyan once more, charging towards Scizor with a yell that would strike fear into even a full hearted warrior. Balls of ki charged in his hands, Castitas fires off a relentless assault of ki blasts at Scizor as he began to close the distance. "Aren't you already aware..." Scizor stopped mid-sentence, evade each and every ki blast with nothing but pure speed. "Your current level isn't on par with mine! Now die you Saiyan scum!" Creating a large ball in the palm of his hand made of pure ki, Scizor smirks. Launching it at Castitas he began to chuckle. Turning his attention to the young female Saiyan laying near lifeless on the ground his laughs change from chuckles to near demonic chokes of pain. His face had gotten darker, and veins grew from his head. The antennas sitting on his head began to twitch, only to emphasize his demonic persona. Toneri lifted his head only to see the predicament as bad as it was when he had first gotten there. He could sense Aspara's ki which had slowly been depleting. The large ki sphere look like an artificial sun as it travelled towards Castitas. "No.." He mumbled. "This ain't right.." Grabbing onto the ball of ki, Castitas tries to push against it with all his might, but is unable to fend it off. "No, I won't let this happen! I can't let this world be destroyed!" Continuing to push against the ball of ki, it slowly begins pushing him down, but Castitas continues trying to push it, only being able to push it a small amount before it pushes him back further. Eventually, the ki ball smashes against the ground, Castitas being absorbed by the impact. By the time the ki ball vanishes, a crater has been left behind with a wounded Castitas lying in the center, alive, but barely breathing. The Sleeping Saiyan! Lifting his head to get a quick glimpse of what had happened, Toneri's head dropped in utter disgust towards himself. The large crater left behind form the ball of ki, as well as the downfall of Aspara, it all seemed as if it were a burden. But wait, he had failed to realize that Castitas' ki had been gradually decreasing as well, just as Aspara's was. Looking up to only see Scizor flying in the air with his arms folded, he smashed his fist into the ground. Tears had began to fall down his face, just as they did on Aspara's. Smashing his hand up against the ground yet again, his tear waterfall hadn't stopped. "You should be grateful I didn't use my ultimate attack. I still have the little sympathy left to turn this planet into stone, just as I had intended to do so. And plus, my powers have returned." Scizor chuckled with another one of his ominous laughs. Smashing his hand into the ground yet again, as he heard the words of Scizor, Toneri became filled with rage. "How could I let two people get hurt on my account?!" Toneri's mind suffered for answers and he turned to a quick conclusion. "Is it because I am weak? No. That can't be it. Master Whis told me I was second under him, next to Lord Beerus! So why?! Why can't I beat something as weak as a Namekian." Beating onto the ground even more, Toneri began to actually crack the earth with his bare fists. A feat considered great, especially in his current condition. "I should've just listened to Master Whis when he told me to stay home!" Lightning struck the area at which they stood, and Toneri's tail lifted into the air. "You Saiyans are all the same. Nothing but blind, foolish pride who think before they act. Frieza, and his pathetic brother Cooler were fools. Frieza should have destroyed Planet Vegeta the moment he laid eyes on it, for it would have saved me the time of having to clean the universe of you filthy, mindless apes. Cooler should have finished the job by destroying the pod Kakarot flew towards Earth on, for his foolishness doomed not just himself, but his brother, and his father. And now, all of you keep popping out of the ground, and have proved to be more of a problem than even Frieza could have had nightmares of. But now, I get the satisfaction of wiping each and every one of you pathetic little fools to nothingness before I reduce this worthless universe to stone." Aiming his hand towards Toneri, he charges up a ki ball. "Send your regards to the lords of Hell for me." With a chuckle, Scizor fires off the ki ball, which seemed to get bigger and bigger as it flew towards Toneri. "It seems it's all over then.. But is there anything that I can do? Damn it!" He shouted as the ki blast had been released from Scizor's hand. Toneri began to think back when he was younger and was first found by Whis, and then thinking further back to when he and Aspara played in Beerus' Temple when they were younger. He thought about the first time she healed him from an injury. Then came a slide show of him asking to come to Earth and saving Castitas from Scizor's assault. Toneri's power level began to sky rocket, and his body became engulfed in an aura. Deflecting Scizor's ki blast without moving. Following the deflection, Toneri was able to slowly stand to his feet, but his body was greatly wounded. Glaring Scizor in the eyes, Toneri had the look of resentment for the Namekian. Much to Scizor's surprise, he was unaware that the young warrior could even move! Then on top oh that, his power level increased greatly just as if he had been at half power yet again. "I told you, that you people are pest! I'll finish you right now!" Scizor shouted as he had started to dash off, but then stopped right in his tracks. Back in Toneri's mind were the flashbacks of when they arrived on Earth. Then if switched to when Castitas had gotten defeated yet again. The area around Toneri began to crumbled, and small pieces of stone began to lift into the air. His hair flickered, and his tail became somewhat stuck upwards. He clinched his fist, and readied himself as his power level continued to increase. "I won't allow you guys to die..." Toneri mumbled, inched fighter as his power level began to rise. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" Shouting from the top of his lungs, his power level continued to increase, causing even Scizor to hesitate. Again, his hair and tail's fur flickered. The memory of Aspara nearly dying eased its way back into his memory, and now Toneri stood as a full fledged golden warrior. He was covered in an aura, and Scizor had no idea what was going to happen next. The Super Saiyan Awakes! "''He transformed! He's a Super Saiyan!" Scizor thinks to himself. But his surprise turned back to calm, noting that Castitas was also a Super Saiyan, one at full power no less, which put his mind at ease. "Your transformation means nothing to me, Saiyan. I beat your friend down like a wounded animal, even when he was at his strongest. What could you possibly have that could beat me that your Saiyan friend lying in that crater didn't have? No matter, Super Saiyan or not, you're still bottom ladder trash." With a smirk, Scizor dashes towards Toneri at full speed. Toneri's aura was heavy, much more sense that what Castitas' had emoted when he transformed into a Super Saiyan at his full power. "I want you to stop." Toneri stated, catching the attention of Scizor who would suddenly stop his dash. Toneri's gave of a sensation of fear, forcing the Namekian foe to stop right in his tracks. With his energy being wrapped around his body, forming an aura, Toneri looked like a heavenly being. "I'm usually one to sit and play around. But, after seeing you hurt Aspara... I could never look over you." Lifting his feet off the ground, and it became planted into the ground as if it were a root. His power level increased even more. "You are a threat to society, and all things that cry out for peace and salvation. I'll be the light that removes all darkness from each Planet, Galaxy, and Universe. I am, the Light Bringer!" Screaming out into the air, Toneri released a large amount of ki. Dashing towards Toneri, Scizor continued his assault. "Your little speech won't keep me from accomplishing my goal. I'll end you right now!" Scizor suggested, throwing ki blast at Toneri, which were all deflected without him needing to budge. Using his sheer speed to get behind Scizor, Toneri punched him in his neck, knocking him right into the dirt, spitting up his own type of blood. "Don't move.." Toneri stated looking down on the beaten Namekian. Scizor was laid out, it seemed as if he couldn't move a limb. "It seems that this form has reached its peak." He thought before speaking out to Toneri. "What will you do after me, huh? You are aware, that even after me, there are others out there with the same goal and will probably be stronger than me." "I'll defeat them just as I did you. The stronger they are, the stronger I'll get." Toneri answered, looking down on Scizor as if he were a tower. Scizor twitched his hands and Toneri caught it with relative ease. Toneri's hand became filled in a bright light, just as it was before, but this time in one hand. "I said don't move!" Toneri shouted releasing a one handed Reihikari into the face of Scizor. Leaping into the air, Toneri allowed the beam to devour his entire body, reassuring here was nothing left of Scizor and this time, it was true. Feeling his breathing return to normal, Castitas begins to pull himself up out of the crater. From there, he notices Toneri above, with Scizor nowhere in sight. The only thing he can assume is Toneri was successful in defeating Scizor. "To think, there's threats out there that put even Frieza and his Planet Trade Organization to shame. I must become stronger if I am going to be of any use to this world." Castitas thinks to himself. Walking out of the crater, he approaches Toneri, giving him a wounded smirk and a thumbs up in defeating Scizor. With his golden state overshadowing his entire body; ki, hair color, etc. It seemed true that Toneri had reached his heightened transformation. Swiftly turning around, Toneri noticed Casitas making his way towards him. Rushing over to Castitas, and grabbed the Saiyan warrior by the arm, and threw it over his shoulder holding him up like a support beam. Responding with a thumbs up of his own, Toneri smirks back. Looking up into the sky, he could see Whis flying down with Aspara. After seeing her in the arms of Whis, he was able to relieve himself. "Well Castitas, maybe if you picked up from you slacking we could possibly call ourselves each other's rivals." Whis grunted at the new appearance of Toneri, standing in shock at what he saw. Aspara, who faintly got her vision back was in awe from the warrior's new transformation. "Well Toneri.." Whis stated, getting closer to him. "It seems you've been able to reach Super Saiyan level!" Toneri grabbed his hair and brought it down so he could see it, on to see it was gold. Whis continued, "I'd say, if you balance yourselves you could be better partners!" "Guess it seems all of my many years of training amounts to nothing if even my full power Super Saiyan state can't be much in a fight. Spent a month in this state for my body to get used to it, but even with that and the two hundred times gravity training I did on Concordia meant nothing in that battle. Might as well have not trained at all." Clinching his fists, Castitas lets out a sigh. "I need to become stronger if there's going to be any balance between us like your friend says. But it seems as though I've reached a plateau. All the training I've done hasn't made me any stronger. I need to find a way to rise above that plateau." The Start Of Something New... Whis did a slight chuckle, "Now that's no way to respond to your training. No matter how useless it may have seemed, it was worth it. You have to look at Toneri from a different angle. All he knows is fighting.. Well alongside from pure stupidity. He bequeaths fighting, and it's how he spends everyday at the temple." Whis turned to Toneri who had seemed completely exhausted, and began to think to himself. He then turned back to Castitas, "Give me a week of your time. I'll shape you into a fine warrior! Come with us Castitas, it'll be my honor."'' "Perhaps it would be for the best. I, too, know little else other than fighting, and perhaps the finer arts of literature. On Concordia, my people did nothing but fight. If not against each other for training, then against the many threats that attacked the planet on a day to day basis. Concordia was always sought after for its warriors. They were a lot like the Saiyans, but without the lust for combat. The Planet Trade Organization saw them as prime candidates to replace the Saiyans, who were almost wiped out by Frieza. But thanks to my interventions, I help ensure that doesn't happen. I need to become stronger. Not just for my sake, but for the sake of my planet. If something comes by that's too powerful even for my people to handle, they need a warrior who is not only capable of stepping up to the challenge, but also strong enough to overcome it." Looking down at his injuries, he looks towards Yukia, who has recovered from her injuries. "But I also need to be strong enough to protect this planet. The Concordians trained me not just as their protector, but as a protector for the universe as well. They want me to share the same guardianship that I have given on their planet to other planets as well."